


Renegade

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Hush, Hush [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst and Citrine Fusion, Cubic Zirconia is a Fake Diamond, Cubic Zirconia is the Protagonist, Cubic Zirconia thinks she is a real Diamond, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yellow Diamond's Plan Haunts Her, new villain, permafusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When a Gem is born, they know exactly what they are meant to be and what to do. Cubic Zirconia is not different. With a handful of sleeping gems awaiting to be a part of her court and a few injectors, she's ready to begin her first colony.
Series: Hush, Hush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736764





	1. Chapter 1

When a Gem forms, they pop out of the ground. The sight they see being their first memory. Cubic Zirconia came out of the cliffside, her feet slamming in shallow water underneath her. The rocks beneath were sedimentary. She stared at her pink legs and hands. Her mission relayed into her hand.

  1. Find the ship.
  2. Contact the Diamonds.
  3. Awaken the Gems meant for your assistance and your court.
  4. Work the ship to grab the injector.
  5. Go to the next nearest planet.
  6. Start a new Kindergarten.



Alone on the desolate planet, Pink Cubic Zirconia began to crush wilting plants beneath her, with them becoming dust and floating away. She knew where the ship was. Vaguely. She walked around the cliff to near the injector to find a pink advanced ship covered with dead organic life. 

Cubic Zirconia touched the ship's door mark, an Era 1 symbol, and it opened obediently, the foot shaped ship seemed to be fine. She walked in over to the Diamond line and slid it to try for a response. First: Yellow. 

Static.

Second: White.

Blank.

Third: Blue.

Mist.

Diamonds had been contacted, but no response. That didn't matter to Cubic Zirconia's programming. 

She went and awoke a magenta hued Pearl, a perfect little sphere. The magenta Pearl looked eerily similar to her master. Cubic Zirconia's hair had soft, but tight curls on her shoulders, while the magenta Pearl's hair framed her face and seemed slightly... fluffy.

The Pearl made her Diamond sign. "My Diamond, thank you for awaking me. How may I be of service to you?"

"Please run and get me the Peridot that is supposed to be with me."

"At once, my Diamond!" Magenta Pearl smiled and walked off to get the Gem requested.


	2. Her Court

The proper formed Peridot had no need for limb enhancers. On her wrists were the screen framers and styluses that allowed her to look at getting the ship up and running again. Her light green hair had similar framing shape of the other gems, but only under her chin as the rest was stiff. Her gem was located in the same place as her Diamond. 

Meanwhile, Cubic Zirconia and her Pearl were greeting their bodyguard gem. An Ametrine. Made from two gems fusing. Yellow Diamond was slightly obsessed with that idea. She was the Diamond with the most Rubies. It made sense. "Welcome to the court of Pink Diamond!" The magenta Pearl bowed to the two gems. Good looking Quartzes who were holding hands. An Amethyst with the gem in her chest and a Citrine with the Gem in her Navel.

They knew their role, so they fused into the light purple gem with yellow splotches all over her body. Her "clothes" were the proper magenta of her Diamond and she made the shape. "My Diamond, I look forward to serving you."

The trio made their way to the final Gem. Seemingly plain brown, it was a Picotite. Cubic Zirconia took it out herself, and allowed it to form. From it came a happy go-lucky, bouncy brown-red gem with dark ruby, fluffy hair similar to Pearl. "It's me! Your new best friend!" The Picotite did a cartwheel, and Cubic Zirconia responded with a laugh.

Her court was now complete. 

The three gems enjoyed Picotite's show of fun until a black screen flickered to life.

"The ship is up and running, please make your way to the pilot's room." Peridot said over the video screen.


End file.
